Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Super Pure
by AquaCrystal2756
Summary: Please read this! Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Super Pure is after Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure! Full of surprises, there is even a new enemy!


**Author's Note: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, of course. And I named it Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Super Pure because I couldn't really think of anything else. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Super Pure takes place after Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure.**

Chapter 1: A New Enemy

Nobody's P.O.V

Lucia was walking with Kaito hand in hand at the beach. "Hey, Lucia. Can I see you as a mermaid again?" Kaito asked. "Why?" Lucia asked. "I always find it hard to believe that the mermaid you and the human you are the same people. I want to see you turn into a mermaid again." Kaito replied. Lucia giggled. "Fine." she said and dived underwater. When she came up, her hair was now long and in pigtails. She was a mermaid.

"Satisfied?" Lucia asked and Kaito nodded. Later, they saw an ice-cream stand. "What flavors do you want?" Lucia, who was now a human again, asked Kaito. "The surfer flavor!" Kaito joked and they laughed. "Chocolate, mint and durian." Kaito told the man at the ice-cream stand. "Strawberry, chocolate and vanilla for me!" Lucia said.

After they ate their ice-creams, Kaito dropped Lucia off at her house. "See ya!" Kaito said and went off. "See you." Lucia said. When Lucia went inside, Hanon was grinning at her. "What?" Lucia asked. "What happened on your date? I want details!" Hanon said. "Not much." Lucia said, sitting on the couch. "Not much?" Hanon echoed. "You went out for 1 hour and all you can say is 'not much'? You got to be kidding!" Hanon laughed.

"That is what's bothering me. Even though not much happened, I still enjoyed it." Lucia said. "It's looove!" Hanon said loudly. Suddenly, the pretty tablecloth on the table moved a little. "No, Lucia-san! You must not love a mere human!" a voice came out from under the table. "Hippo! Were you eavesdropping again?" Lucia said, angry.

Hippo the penguin came out from under the table. "Sorry, Lucia-san. But I have said this for countless times. You must not love that human boy!" he said. "Anyway, how is your love life, Hanon?" Lucia said, trying to ignore Hippo. "Are you even listening, Lucia-san?" Hippo shouted. "Oh, mine...It's okay." Hanon shrugged.

Meanwhile, a guy outside the house spied on Lucia through the window. "So that's Lucia, the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean." he chuckled. "She's quite beautiful..." the guy murmured. He looked at Kaito, who was walking away from Lucia's house. "And he's in the way." he muttered and walked to Kaito.

"Hey, dude." he said casually. "What?" Kaito turned around. "You like surfing?" the guy said and Kaito nodded. "Let's go surf now. What do you say?" the guy said, and the two of them headed to the beach.

"So, where's your surfboard?" Kaito asked the guy. "Oh...I'll go get it now." he replied and went to the back of Kaito. When Kaito wasn't looking, he knocked Kaito's head and Kaito fell unconscious. "Dark Beauties, come to me!" the guy said. Four girls appeared out of nowhere. Apparently, this was no ordinary person!

This was the evil sorcerer Mikuto! He was loved by many evil women, sorceress, witches, etc. Many bad and evil people wanted to please him. He has many powerful, strong, effective powers. And let's put it this way: if Mermaid Melody was a game, he would be the new boss to defeat.

And the Dark Beauties were four pretty girls that served him. They were to help him catch the seven Mermaid Princesses. After all the princesses were captured, the Dark Beauty that captured the most would get a reward. The Dark Beauties had asked for Mikuto's love for the reward. He told them maybe, so all of them are working hard. Each Dark Beauty also has the ability to manipulate people, make mermaids suffer, etc if they were playing their special instrument.

The first Dark Beauty was a girl called Kaminari. Her specialty was electric, lightning, etc. She could control electric and make thunderstorms. Her most common power is shooting lightning out from her hand. She can also run very fast and is the fastest of the Dark Beauties. She had spiky hair and the shape of her eyes was sharp. Her ears were slightly sharp. She has yellow hair and orange eyes. She was often seen wearing a short yellow dress and a pair of yellow shoes. The bottom of the dress was triangular. She wears yellow earrings in the shape of lightning and she also has a light skin tone. Kaminari is the eldest of the Dark Beauties and her instrument was the violin.

The second Dark Beauty was a girl called Yuki. Her specialty was ice. She could control ice and make the weather into hail or snow. Her most common power is freezing things and/or people. She has ice for ears and the colours of her eyes are like 0°C. Her skin is the fairest among all the Dark Beauties. Some people say they're nearly white. Her hair is a light yellow. She often wears a long blue gown with rhinestones and a pair of blue high heels with rhinestones. She wears blue earrings in the shape of ice. She is also the most elegant Dark Beauty. Kusa is the second eldest of the Dark Beauties and her special instrument was the flute.

The third Dark Beauty was called Kizuna. Her specialty was fire. She could control fire and light fires in places. Her most common powers are burning people/things and shooting flames out from her hand. She had fire hair and normal ears. Her eyes are a normal red. People say that her ears and eyes burst into flames when she is filled with emotion. They don't burn, though. She has a dark skin tone. She is always wears a red-orange dress that has a fire pattern and red shoes. When it comes to love with Mikuto, she is the fiercest of the Dark Beauties. Kizuna is the second youngest of the Dark Beauties and her special instrument was the harp.

The fourth and last Dark Beauty was called Hana. Her specialty was grass. She could control plants and make withered plants grow again. Her most common powers are controlling plants to attack/defend and shoot poison ivy out from her hands. She has green hair and green eyes. Her ears are normal, but she entwined flowers around them. She always wears a flower chain on her head. She wears a green dress with colourful flowers on them and green earrings in the shape of flowers. Hana is the youngest of the Dark Beauties and her instrument was the piano.

"Yes, Mikuto-sama?" the Dark Beauties asked. "Carry this boy." Mikuto ordered and they all lifted Kaito. Although they did make disgusted faces. "Link each others' arms, then two of you grab my two arms." he continued. All of them scrambled and argued to grab his two arms. Mikuto didn't act surprised, though. This was normal for him: people arguing just to touch him.

In the end, Kaminari and Yuki got Mikuto's arms while Kizuna and Hana didn't. "Why must you two get it?" Kizuna grumbled. "Because we're the eldest." Kaminari and Yuki snickered. "Isn't that right, Mikuto-sama?" they said sweetly, smiling at him. "Yes, Kaminari, Yuki." Mikuto said, acting like the gentleman he was. Although really, he was an evil gentleman.

After they were all holding hands, Mikuto teleported them to his huge castle. It was underwater, but there was no water in the castle itself. The castle was black in colour. When they entered, there were many girls waiting to greet them. "Welcome home, Mikuto-sama." they all said, curtsying. Mikuto nodded at them and he, with the Dark Beauties and Kaito, went to his throne room. "Lay him there." he ordered and the Dark Beauties laid Kaito on the ground. They were very happy to get their hands free of him.

Mikuto pointed his finger in Kaito's direction. Suddenly, a golden cage appeared around Kaito. The cage was filled with dark energy. The only way to destroy the cage was to knock Mikuto unconscious once. "And now..." Mikuto said and a dark sphere engulfed him. When the sphere was gone, he looked exactly like Kaito. "Mikuto-sama, what are you doing?" Kizuna asked, shocked.

"I am going to see the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean. I shall make her my queen." Mikuto said. "But, Mikuto! The Mermaid Princesses are fools! None of them are suitable to be your queen. They are all unworthy. I am the best person to be your queen." Yuki said indignantly. "Who said? I would be the best queen anybody has ever known!" Kaminari scoffed. "No, me!" Kizuna shouted. "No, the queen will be me!" Hana said and all of them started arguing.

Mikuto shook his head and sighed. He teleported away. "Mikuto-sama!" all of them said, realizing he teleported.

Lucia's P.O.V

I looked out the window and saw Kaito walking back to the house. "Is that Kaito out there?" Hanon practically sing-songed. "Quiet, you!" I said and went out the door. "Kaito, why are you here again? Did you leave something here?" I called and he smiled. "No, Lucia. I just wanted to see you."

"What do you mean, Kaito? We see each other everyday! And we saw each other just now!" I giggled. "Yes, but it's not enough." he murmured and touched my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanon peeping through the window curtains. Man, that girl likes to peep a lot. "Can we go on a date to Ocean World?" Kaito smiled. Ocean World was a new aquarium that I've never been to before and...oh my gosh! Did Kaito just say the word _date_? Yeah, sure he took me out to places sometimes, but he never said the word _date_. This is, like, the happiest day of my life!

"Sure!" I said and from out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanon give me a thumbs-up and a grin. So me and Kaito went to Ocean World.

When we reached there, we quickly went to see the dolphins. But Kaito said he had to go to the toilet first, and told me to go ahead, so I hurried to the dolphins' pool.

Mikuto's P.O.V

When I reached the toilet, I conjured up a sphere around me. Now, nobody could see me. It had a pass-through barrier, so people could just walk through and not see the sphere. And now, let's see...who should I call...? Okay...Yuki!" I called and the icy girl appeared before me. "Yes, Mikuto-sama?" she said sweetly. "Play the flute and manipulate the North Pacific Ocean Mermaid Princess to my liking. I'll telepathically tell you what to order her." I ordered Yuki. "Right away, Mikuto-sama. I'll turn invisible to everyone except you." she said and with that, she did what she said.

"No one can become invisible like you can, Yuki." I said. I mean, I always pretended to like them and this time was no different. She giggled and followed me to Lucia.

**Author's Note: Hmm...I wonder what will happen next...**


End file.
